


The Night Class Revelation

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Gen, Klaus is Stressed and Sigurd's plans backfire, Poor Elias gets caught up in it, the Night Class - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: When reports of a ghost haunting the graveyard pop up, Sigurd investigates and finds far more than he bargained for.





	The Night Class Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This has gone through like 5 fucking drafts but it's done.
> 
> I wanted a fun way to introduce my OC Aika and an explanation of how/why Sigurd, Klaus, and Elias know about the Night Class.

This was a sight Sigurd never imagined he would see: the two dorm house mothers, arms folded and staring intensely at him and Klaus while a very harried Headmaster Randolph sat between them, looking as uncomfortable as Sigurd felt. But if there was something Sigurd was good at, it was putting on a facade. He may look nonchalant on the outside, but the intense stares and Randolph's clear discomfort made Sigurd's skin crawl. He could tell that even Klaus was feeling uncomfortable, his body unusually stiff.

“It's getting completely out of hand. I've had to padlock the doors shut at night and yet I'm still catching them sneaking out,” one of the house mothers said. She gave Klaus an accusatory glare. “Clearly your punishments aren't enough to deter them.”

“Let's not point fingers. Let's try and figure out what to do to prevent more people from sneaking out,” Sigurd spoke up quickly.

“At this rate, we might as well lock the windows to prevent them from opening at night,” one of the dorm mothers sniffed.

“I'm fairly certain that's a fire hazard,” Klaus commented.

“Rest assured we'll take care of it,” Randolph told the women, motioning for them to stand up. In seconds of them standing, Randolph was ushering them out. “I promise that by this time next week, no one will be sneaking out.” As soon as the door was shut, he sighed and folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the door. “We need this solved as soon as possible. They've been hounding me since October rolled in.”

“I don't understand why more students are sneaking out this October. Last year it wasn't this bad,” Sigurd mused.

“Well, students always go out to the graveyard during October because of Halloween, but this year it's been worse,” Klaus said.

“If we could dispel the ghost in the graveyard rumor, that might fix things,” Randolph wondered. “If there's no ghost, less students will be out of bed.”

“What if we put a magic barrier around the graveyard to keep students out?” Sigurd suggested.

“We can't do that. The ground keepers use the old chapel as a storage shed. They need access to the graveyard,” Randolph said. “We need to find a solution that won't throw anyone under the bus.” “At this point, it looks like we need to see if there's a ghost and banish it,” Klaus sighed, sitting back in his chair. “That's going to be a hassle.”

“It'll be fine,” Sigurd told him. He turned back to the Headmaster. “We'll get the situation under control tonight.”

“I'm glad to hear it. Thank you.” Randolph nodded to the two men before taking his leave, closing the door behind him.

“You realize we don't have time to banish a ghost, right?” Klaus asked, casting a critical eye to Sigurd. “We still have the final preparations for the Halloween festival to deal with. I – damn it,” he groaned. “I swear to God if we have students sneaking off to go see the ghost in the graveyard during the festival...”

“I'll go tonight and banish the spirit,” Sigurd offered. “You can stay here and work on the festival and I'll go get rid of the ghost problem.”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the climate control, the air had a sharp, bitter edge to it as Sigurd pulled his jacket closer to him. The lantern in his hand glowed brightly, illuminating the way. So far, he hadn't seen any other students. Whether or not that was a good sign or not, Sigurd wasn't sure. He made their way towards the edge of campus, closer and closer to the graveyard. It was a holdover from the days where the castle was a royal residence and every October, several students looking for a cheap thrill made their way down here to scare themselves over nothing. Except this year, there was apparently something.

The gate was unlocked when he arrived. _That's not a good sign,_ he thought. He entered the graveyard, shutting the gate behind him. It was eerie: although the place was filled with dead bodies, there seemed to be an atmosphere brimming with life. But he could see why so many students were scared and came here for that. It was dark and spooky.

_Snap._ A branch was snapped somewhere behind the large tombstones. Heart pounding, Sigurd whipped around but saw nothing. He let out a sigh. Where to go from here? Should he check around the tombstones, or should he sit and wait for something to happen?

A voice carried in the wind as it brushed past him, a simple soprano melody that made the whole scene eerier. The wind caressed his cheek and as it whipped through the graveyard, it was as if the voice was coming from all sides. His heart was pounding too much for his liking. He needed to find the source of the voice: he would surely find his culprit. He trudged through the rows and rows of tombstones, peeking down each aisle. And yet the melody wasn't getting louder or softer. It was only existing.

Sigurd walked row upon row, checking the place thoroughly. He even checked up in the few trees in the area and found nothing. Surely he'd see the ghost, right? It wouldn't be invisible? If it was, that would make this banishing business a lot harder.

The song was getting more and more frenzied and it made his skin crawl. Now he was regretting taking this job. He should have made Klaus do it himself. He was ready to give up when he turned the corner and saw a bit of creamy lace and blonde curls poking out from behind a large angelic statue. _Bingo._

Sigurd extinguished his lantern and tiptoed towards the figure. He couldn't afford his light giving him away. He put it on the ground and grabbed his wand, ready to get close and chant the spell. But as he got closer, he could see more and more of the sitting figure. There were streaks of red in their hair: fake blood, most likely. The dress, from what he could see, looked centuries out of style. Most importantly, the figure was completely solid. He'd only encountered a ghost once or twice before and both times they had been translucent. So a student was behind this? _Seriously?_ He supposed he should be thankful it wasn't a real ghost, but he still felt irritated.

Pranks weren't bad as long as they weren't dragging out other students to the graveyard. But what to do? Approach them and drag them back to the prefect's office to punish them? Punish them here? The idea was tantalizing and although it was rash, Sigurd quickly made a plan. Giving the prankster a taste of their own medicine would be fun. He crept behind them. A grin on his face, he reached out and grabbed their shoulder.

“Boo.” The figure jumped and screamed bloody murder before falling over onto the ground. Sigurd laugh and extended a hand out to her. There was fake blood all over her face, particularly her mouth. He could see how students were getting freaked out. “Sorry. I couldn't resist.”

“It's fine,” she said, gasping for air. “Fuck, you really scared me.”

“To be fair, I've heard you've done your fair share of scaring,” he replied. She chuckled nervously and shrugged. She wiped her hand on a clean part of her dress before letting him help her up.

“Yeah, that's true. But I guess my secret's out now. At least to you,” she replied. She tugged her hand out of his and crossed her arms. “I guess there's no chance I can scare you now, is there?”

“Nope.”

“Not even if I do some crazy spider walk?”

“I'm not scared easily.” She sighed, pretending to look upset. At least she wasn't being contrary, and even better, falling right into the careful trap Sigurd was setting. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“It's okay. I _guess,”_ she teased. So this was their ghost. A prankster. A short blonde who joked all the time. And someone he couldn't remember seeing before. There were no new students, so that wasn't an option.

“How long have you been out here? You look really cold,” he said. His body was screaming at him to stop as he took off his coat and handed it to her. But she pushed it away.

“It's cold, but I don't want to get this fake blood on your jacket. It'll stain,” she replied.

“I don't mind if it does,” he said, pushing it back towards her. “I can clean it.”

“If you're sure...” She slipped it on. It was far too big for her, the sleeves hiding her hands by a good few inches. “Thank you.”

“It's nothing,” he waved it away. “I'm Sigurd, by the way.”

“Aika. Pleasure to meet you.” They shook hands.

“I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new?” he asked.

“Not really. I just tend to stay in the shadows,” she answered. “I -” There was a loud bang and suddenly a white blur was charging right for them. Panic set in and Sigurd drew his wand, throwing his free hand in front of Aika. She shoved him out of the way and ran towards the blur.

“Dorian, Dorian, I'm fine! I'm fine! I just got scared!” She dropped to her knees and the blur, a large canine-like creature, stopped and sat in front of her. Sigurd slowly approached. What kind of animal was this creature? It had dazzling white fur with blue and purple streaks, red eyes, and it features looked like a fox mixed with a husky, or something. But it was far larger than any dog Sigurd could think of. Even sitting it dwarfed Aika. As he got closer, the creature, Dorian, perked up and stood up, growling.

“No, no, it's fine! He's okay, Dorian!” she told him. The creature looked to Aika, back to Sigurd, and back to Aika before sitting back down. She pet him. “Sorry about that,” she told Sigurd. “Dorian is very protective of me.”

“I'm assuming he's your familiar?” Sigurd asked, crouching down beside her. She nodded.

“We've been together for... six years, I think? I made the contract when I was fourteen,” she informed him. “You can talk to him, if you want. He understands human languages. He talks when he wants to.”

“What kind of creature are you?” Sigurd asked. But Dorian ignored him, pointedly turning away from him. So much for his tamer abilities. Aika gave him a small smile.

“He might take some time to warm up to you. He doesn't like men,” she said.

“Well, I hope we can become good friends, Dorian,” Sigurd said. Again, the creature ignored him. He'd had his fair share of animals ignoring him, but knowing Dorian could understand him and talk and was just choosing not to hurt his ego. “Aika, what kind of creature is he?” She shrugged and stood up. Dorian followed her lead.

“I think it's getting close to quitting time,” she said. Sigurd stood up. Why was she avoiding the question?

“Are you sure? The night's still young.” This was going to be harder to pull off now that Dorian was here, but Sigurd believed in his abilities. “I was thinking we could go by my office and have some coffee to warm us up before heading back to the dorms.” Her green eyes widened for a second before returning to normal.

“Your office?” she inquired.

“I'm the assistant prefect. Technically, Prefect Klaus and I share it, but he won't be there so we'll have the place to ourselves,” he told her.

“Ooh. Sorry, I'm really out of the loop when it comes to that kind of thing,” she said with a nervous laugh. “Coffee sounds great, but I really need to be getting back.” He had to play his next cards carefully. He didn't want to come off as aggressive or creepy; Aika needed to feel compelled to go back with him.

“Are you sure? I'm pretty fast at making coffee and it's cold tonight,” he pointed out.

“Well... Hold on.” She reached into her sash and pulled out a small pocket watch. Her eyes bugged out and she started taking a few steps back. Panic rose in Sigurd. “Shit, I'm going to be late. I'm sorry, Sigurd, I can't. You never saw me here, okay?” She and Dorian started sprinting towards the back of the graveyard. Sigurd gave chase, after her.

“Aika, wait!” he yelled. Aika kept running, but Dorian made a sharp U-turn and started running straight for Sigurd. He threw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding collision. Pain shot through his arm as he landed on the hard ground and he hissed. Dorian stood above him, teeth bared and fire burning in his eyes.

“Stay away from Aika.” His voice was higher and more lyrical than Sigurd would have expected. He gave Sigurd one last glare before turning around and trotting away. Sigurd stayed on the ground, carefully watching Dorian walk away. It was only when he entered the mausoleum that Sigurd stood up and ran over. There was no way Dorian wouldn't follow after Aika.

The crypt was silent as Sigurd made his way in. Moonlight poured in from the windows bather the coffins in silvery light. _She has to be in here somewhere,_ he thought. _There's only one door._ But as he explored the floor, there was no sign of her nor Dorian. It was as if they vanished. He kept his eyes peeled for any trace of illusionary magic and found none. In total, he spent a good thirty minutes combing the mausoleum but there was no sign of Aika or Dorian.

Sigurd groaned and fell back towards a wall, face-palming. Klaus was going to be pissed.

 

* * *

 

“You let her get away?!” Klaus demanded the next morning.

“I didn't want to scare her off. I thought if I acted charming she'd come back on her own free will,” Sigurd defended himself, staring blankly into his cup of coffee.

“You should have just forced her to come here,” he said coolly. He opened a filing cabinet and started going through the files. “You said her name was Aika, right?”

“That's what she told me.” Sigurd took a sip of his coffee.

“I don't think we have an Aika here,” Klaus commented.

“It's possible she gave a fake name, but I'd like to believe she was telling the truth,” he replied. It was bad enough having this conversation this early in the morning, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel like an idiot. His plan miserably failed and he wasn't even able to confirm who she was. And now the dorm mothers and Headmaster Randolph were probably going to be on their ass for not getting this taken care of.

“Well, she has to be a student. There's no way she'd be able to sneak into campus from town. The ferry doesn't run that late,” Klaus said.

“She could have a small boat, or something,” Sigurd suggested. He reached into his food sack, taking out a bagel he'd snagged from the kitchens.

“That's ridiculous. There's only one dock on the island. Everywhere else is too rocky,” Klaus pointed out.

“Then I guess we have to go through every female student's file and I'll point her out,” Sigurd responded. He took a small container of cream cheese and a knife out of his bag. “I'll tell you, I didn't recognize her at all. We don't have a new student, right?”

“No. We haven't gotten any new students this semester,” Klaus answered. Sigurd sighed.

“Then I'm completely lost.” He continued fixing his breakfast as Klaus gathered up a few student files and brought them to the table.

“You're sure you can identify her?”

“Yeah. It was dark, but I got a good look at her face.” Sigurd grabbed a few files and started working, flipping through to look at photos. Klaus sat back down opposite him, sifting through some documents. They worked in silence for an hour until a knock sounded through the office.

“Come in,” Klaus called. The door opened and two figures stepped inside: Elias and Aika. Sigurd nearly spat out his coffee.

“Thanks for taking me here,” she told Elias. There was something off about the uniform she was wearing. The skirt was very short and its colors were slightly off, her jacket didn't fit well, and she wasn't even wearing a vest.

“Aika, what are you doing here?” Sigurd demanded.

“I came to give you your jacket back since I ran off with it last night.” She walked over and handed him the folded garment. “I washed it for you.” He could tell; it smelled nothing like him anymore.

“Elias, lock the door,” Klaus instructed his brother sharply. Elias looked confused but did as told, locking the door and leaning against it. Aika's brow furrowed as she looked from Klaus to Elias to Sigurd.

“What's going on?” she asked. The slight panic in her voice stabbed at Sigurd's stomach.

“Nothing's wrong. We just need to talk to you for a moment,” Sigurd quickly spoke, trying to calm her down. But he could already see the panic and fear in her eyes.

“What do you mean, 'nothing's wrong?'” Klaus demanded irritably. “She's the reason the dorm mothers are breathing down our necks.”

“Excuse me?” she asked. Klaus whipped around to face her and she withered under his gaze.

“You heard me. Your little ghost in the graveyard prank is causing problems left and right for Sigurd and I,” he said forcefully. “I'm not exactly feeling generous today, so I'd suggest sitting down and telling us what's going on.” She practically fell into a chair, keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

“How about I make you that coffee like I promised?” Sigurd asked her gently. She shrugged and he took that as a yes. As he stood up, Klaus asked Elias to fill Headmaster Randolph in on the situation.

“So are you going to talk or am I going to have force it out of you?” Klaus inquired disdainfully.

“I don't understand what's going on. If the prank is causing problems, you need to take that up with the headmaster, not me,” Aika told him. “I don't get why I have to be a part of this conversation.”

“Because you're who started this stupid haunted cemetery rumor,” Klaus replied callously.

“But I didn't!” she insisted. “If someone started a legit rumor, it was one of you. My only participation has been going out and scaring people.”

“'One of you?'” Sigurd repeated. She fell silent. He sat next to her, placing a mug of coffee and some fixings in front of her.

“Thanks,” she replied quietly.

“How about you just tell us everything from the beginning? How did this start?” Sigurd asked.

“Everyone starts coming to the graveyard around this time of year and it was, um. Well, I like pulling pranks so the first time I thought I'd just scare a few people for one night only. But then more people kept coming and I was asked to dress up again and scare people away,” she explained.

“Who asked you to?” Klaus inquired. She shook her head. “Can you not tell me or do you not want to tell me?”

“I can't say who,” she replied.

“And why is that?”

“It's one of the rules.” She glanced up at him. “I'm really sorry I can't say anything, but if I do I run the risk of getting expelled.” _Expelled?_ Sigurd glanced at Klaus. They locked eyes.

“I'm not going to lie to you, Aika. You're in a lot of trouble, but you're not going to get expelled or suspended for this,” Sigurd said, gently rubbing her back. She flinched and he withdrew his hand. “Just tell us the whole story, please.”

“I can't tell you every detail. All I can tell you is that I was specifically asked to dress up and try and scare people away from the graveyard,” she replied. “My hands are tied and I'm serious. I can't say much about my situation.”

“Are you being forced to do this?” Sigurd inquired.

“I mean, sort of,” she answered.“When I first got asked to do it, I was all for it. I didn't mind doing it. I like acting and I like scaring people, so it was all good to me. But recently it seems like the whole plan has backfired and sure, I loved scaring people, but so many people are coming to get scared that it's making my job harder. The whole point was to get people to stay away, you know? And that's not working.” She took of sip of her drink.

“It _is_ backfiring. We've had an increase in students sneaking out,” Sigurd told her.

“So you don't want to do it anymore?” Klaus asked.

“Not now, since it's not working. But whenever I brought up the issue with my superior, he just shoot me down and told me to keep it up until Halloween's over,” she replied.

“Your superior? Who is he?” Aika looked down at her mug, frown tilted and her brow furrowed as if she were trying to think. “Aika -”

“I'm trying to think of a way to tell you without putting myself at risk,” she said. “I shouldn't be in trouble for this because I had permission to do this and you two weren't supposed to find out.” She sighed and sat back in her chair. “This system is so fucking broken.” Sigurd choked on his coffee.

“What system?” Klaus demanded sharply. She fell quiet, avoiding his gaze and taking another sip of coffee. “Aika, I'm tired of this game. If you don't tell me what's going on -” There was a knock on the door and Klaus sighed.

“Come in,” he called. Elias stood in the doorway with a frazzled-looking Headmaster Randolph. His face seemed to pale as he saw Aika sitting in front of Klaus.

“The headmaster wanted to be a part of this,” Elias explained quietly, but was ignored by the others as Randolph came and sat on Aika's other side.

“Aika, what are you doing here?” Sigurd had never seen Randolph look so worried and so off before.

“She's our graveyard ghost,” Klaus informed him. Randolph groaned, sitting back in his chair with his hand on his forehead.

“Er, can I go to class?” Elias asked quietly.

“No. Come inside and shut the door. Unfortunately, you're a part of this now,” Randolph instructed. Elias exchanged worried looks with his brother but nodded and did as he was told. Sigurd felt sick to his stomach. Just what was going on? “Aika, I need to know what's going on. I will explain everything to these three in just a moment. You have permission to talk about everything. You won't get expelled for revealing the secret.” _The secret?_ Aika nodded.

“Zeus told you about the Day Class kids trying to break into our mausoleum, yeah?” she asked the headmaster, who nodded. _The Day Class? What does that mean?_ “So we've been having that issue a lot this month and it was getting way worse. I was fed up so I decided a few weeks ago to dress like a ghost and scare people. People got freaked, I had a good laugh, it was fine. I ran into Zeus while in costume and he asked about it, so I told him because I kinda _have_ to talk to him, and he loved the idea. He thought it was funny and effective and asked if I would keep scaring the Day Class away. I thought it'd be fun, so I agreed to it. I thought he had told you he was taking matters into his own hands, but I was horribly wrong,” she told them. Day Class? Zeus? What was going on? Sigurd's head was spinning. He looked to Randolph: he looked disappointed, but not surprised.

“So Zeus asked you to do this?” he asked. Aika nodded.

“Yeah. And when it started failing I told him it wasn't working but he kept insisting it was funny and to keep it up. I don't respect Zeus' authority as a prefect, hell I don't respect Zeus as a person, but working against him is painful, so I went along with it,” she replied.

“I see. It's a shame it failed. I think you played your part too well in scaring people,” Randolph commented. “I'm letting you off the hook because you did what you were asked, but only if you stop doing this.”

“Yes, sir,” she answered. Randolph looked from Sigurd to Klaus to Elias, face grave.

“What I'm about to tell you stays in this room. Under no circumstances are you allowed to speak of this to anyone and I ask you don't discuss it between yourselves, either,” Randolph said. “This is top-secret information and no one outside of a chosen few can know this. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Klaus, Sigurd, and Elias replied. Randolph nodded.

“Aika is a part of a very secret student body we have at the Academy. We call it the Night Class. As you can guess, the classes are held late at night. The entrance to their campus is located in the mausoleum. Long story short, it's underground and in some cases, some parts are hidden in the small islands off our coast. The mausoleum is a hub, which is why I didn't want to put a barrier around the graveyard. It would have been trapping the Night Class students in,” he explained.

“So why the secrecy? Why is there a need for a secret part of the Academy?” Klaus questioned.

“Because we study dark magic,” Aika spoke up. “Not like, blood magic and shit! That stuff's like, completely off the table!” she added hurriedly “The laws here are so outdated that we can't study any form of dark magic legally. We're not trying to do anything evil. We're learning about natural darkness and how to work with it. But under Gedonelune's law, even that is considered heinous. Which is absolutely ridiculous, but...” she shrugged.

“She summed it up quite nicely,” Randolph said. “Not all forms of dark magic are used for evil, but we can't officially teach it at the Academy so the Night Class was created to specialize in it.”

“How many students are in the Night Class?” Elias asked.

“There's about twenty of us,” Aika told him.

“Night Class students have to go through rigorous testing and background checks before being admitted. Very few end up making the cut, although there are barely any students who are recruited in the first place,” Randolph added. He gave the boys a stern look. “But remember, this is strictly confidential and now that you three know of it, you'll also be held to the taboo. If you speak about the Night Class to anyone who isn't a Night Class student, you run the risk of being expelled.”

“Yes, sir.” Randolph nodded and stood up.

“I'll write to the dorm mothers and tell them the source of the problem has been fixed. Elias, you should head to class before it's over.”

“Yes, sir.” He quickly zipped out of the room.

“Aika, you should head to your dorm,” Randolph said.

“I plan to, sir.” He waved goodbye and quickly left the office. As soon as he was gone, Klaus and Sigurd started bombarding her with questions.

“So who exactly is this Zeus?”

“When do your classes start?”

“Where exactly are your classes?”

“What are you learning?'

“I hate to cut this short, but I'd really like to go back to my dorm and sleep. Right now it feels to me like how four am feels to you guys,” she said.

“Well, you're only off by five hours,” Klaus commented.

“I'll walk you back,” Sigurd offered, but Aika shook her head.

“You've already done enough for me. I'll be fine walking on my own.” She stood up and tugged on her skirt to try and cover more skin.

“Do you want a real skirt?” Klaus asked, the ghost of a smirk on his face. “I have extras in the backroom.”

“No, it's fine. I'm wearing shorts underneath, but it's not like anyone can tell,” she replied. “Anyways, thank you for the coffee, Sigurd.”

“My pleasure. I just hope you aren't wired for the next few hours because of it. I'd hate for you to lose sleep because of me,” he joked. She laughed.

“Aw, it's cute you think I get any sleep to begin with.” She walked to the door. “Have a nice day,” she said before walking out and shutting the door behind her. Klaus looked at him.

“This feels like some lucid dream,” he commented. “A whole secret student body? And we never even knew?”

“I understand why Headmaster Randolph would keep quiet about it. You got enough trouble for doing black magic research on your own. Imagine what would happen if word got out about the Night Class,” Sigurd pointed out.

“He'd probably lose his position,” Klaus mused. He stared down at his cup of tea for a while. He looked at a loss.

“Are your feelings hurt because you never got told about this earlier?” Sigurd asked.

“What? No,” Klaus said sternly, revealing his true feelings. Sigurd gave him a skeptical look and he scowled. “Are you honestly okay with this?”

“No, I'm not, but it's not like we can do anything about it,” Sigurd pointed out. He sat back down and grabbed his mug. “And I understand why there's so much secrecy.”

“Still, we're more or less staff. We should have known,” Klaus grumbled.

“Well, we can always go to the Headmaster and ask what other secrets he's keeping.” Sigurd didn't really mean it. His curiosity was piqued, but not enough to go searching for answers he didn't need, especially when he didn't know the questions to begin with. But Klaus put his teacup down and stared back at Sigurd.

“Let's do it.”

The ghost problem was solved, but now Sigurd had a feeling a whole new can of worms was open.

 


End file.
